Evil & Boredom always lead to happiness
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: Just a quick fluffy and funny oneshot about favourite couple 10/Rose  well my favourite lol  Hope you enjoy...please review x


**Hey guys, just a fluffy little one-shot based on 10/Rose. Fluff but nothing major and a little humour (well I found it funny) Hope you enjoy, this is what comes of having no more college work to do and, well I was bored!)**

He was sitting around, waiting, knowing it was pointless. He checked the time once more. 4:30am. The Doctor had been sitting around for nearly 2 hours waiting for Rose to wake but not only was it far to early but it was also a Sunday. At least it was according to her calendar, she'd taken to crossing the days off to keep any eye on what days it was back home. But Sundays meant Rose wouldn't be up for another 5 and a half hours, minimum.

"Rose won't come here, I'll go to her." He decided with a nod, flicking a couple of switches for the fun of it and then heading off to Rose's designated bedroom.

The room was dark with the lights off and after his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he spotted the dishevelled mess of the bed and a flash of blonde hair buried underneath. He walked up behind her, quietly, not wanting to wake her and quickly worked out from what he could see the proportion and how she was sleeping. He listened for a moment, regular breathing meant she was still fast asleep. He reached over and grabbed her round the waist, feeling her wriggle beneath the duvet as she woke up and started laughing.

"Doctor!" She squealed rolling over as he fell upon the bed beside her.

"Morning time!" He told her with delight and a huge grin, trying his best to block the clock from her view. She noticed this and leaned round him to grab it.

"Oh my God, it's quarter to five Doctor! That's just evil." She complained snuggling back into duvet against the pillow.

"I was bored." He said with a smile.

"Evil." She stated, sharing the smile to show she didn't mean it and allowed him to put his arm around her.

"Bored." He stated and they shared a moments silence, Rose snuggling up against him rather than the pillow and allowing his hug to keep her warm.

"I'm not evil Rose. You know that. I just don't like being sat on my own. I'd rather spend time with you, makes me happy. Cos I love you Rose Tyler, you know that, don't you?" he told her, holding his own breath to wait for her reply. It came in the form of level breathing and closed eyes. She'd fallen back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose lay there, her eyes wide open and sleep completely evading her, unlike last night. She was now left alone and since sleeping alongside the Doctor last night the bed felt cold and empty with just her. Now it was quarter to three and she was still wide awake and bored. But still exhausted. It was almost like, that one time huddled up next to the Doctor meant she was never to sleep alone again without him, like a comfort blanket.<p>

Climbing out of bed and padding to the floor Rose yawned and then made her way out of the room and down the corridor. Not far from his room, she saw him. The Doctor, walking on ahead, completely oblivious to the fact Rose was behind him. Then a thought occurred to her. Something to pay him back for waking her up earlier. She tread carefully and quietly she walked up behind him and prepared.

"BOO!" She shouted at the top of her voice and grabbing him from behind. He jumped so high she was sure he was going to land on the ceiling and by the time he had turned around and she'd seen his reaction she burst into fits of laughter, leaning against the wall at his reaction.

"Evil Rose, pure evil." He stated as she walked away but he wasn't finished. He followed her and as she turned to run he grabbed her from behind, pulling her down to the ground. They landed beside one another, still laughing and lying down on the ground.

"Payback." She told him with a bright smile as they sat up against the wall.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He said with a smirk.

"Can't sleep. Exhausted but can't sleep."

"Just can't bare to be apart from me can ya?" He asked, grinning and she raised her eyebrows in mock disgust but broke it with a laugh.

"Comfort blanket." She smiled.

"Well we can't have you falling asleep tomorrow when we're running away from eminent danger. Up you get, come on." He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up quickly. She wobbled a little from the sudden movement but his hand immediately dropped to support her and he slipped an arm around her, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder as he lead her back to his room and they sat together on the bed.

"We're facing eminent danger tomorrow?" Rose asked as they sat quietly.

"Rose we always face eminent danger. Even the queue for fish 'n' chips was dangerous last week."

"Before you start, you walked into him and he said sorry you were just too busy complaining to listen." she said with a smile at the memory.

"Not the point." He smiled, once again letting his arm settle behind her, cuddling just a little tighter than normal. She snuggled against him, sleep gradually taking over.

"Oh no, not sleeping yet Rose Tyler you ignored me last night, falling asleep like that was plain rude. Now listen up."She sat up slightly, faces almost lined up as she watched, and waited.

"Last night you called me evil. I'm not evil. Never have been, hopefully never will be. You never really know, especially as a time lord, cos' everytime you regenerate you could be anything. Could be fat, thing, bald - oh I hope I'm never bald. I could not do a shiny head, it's just not me. The thoughts scary. Plus my head will get cold. Do you think that's why bald people wear hats, so they keep warm. No that can't be it cos-"

"Doctor?" Rose stopped him.

"What?"

"Your rambling?"

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing you didn't stop me from going to sleep to tell me about bald people." she asked with a smile.

"Huh? No. No. I wanted to tell you I loved you." He told her and her eyes widened, more in surprise, definitely not in shock.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"That's not how I told you last night. Last nights was better but _somebody _fell asleep. And I can't remember word for word last nights but it was something along the lines of…,' he thought for a moment, 'I'm happiest when I'm with you. And I love you. Now please, say something?" He asked, noticing how she was still sat watching him, but now a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I love you too." She said, beaming now and he grinned back, both of them leaning at once and crashing into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Silence fell upon the Tardis. Both Rose and the Doctor didn't need to think about being evil, or being bored, or both. Instead they were both asleep, huddled up against each other as they forgot about the day behind them (which incidentally did consist of running from eminent danger) and slept, happy and comfortable as their dreams mingled along with their breaths and they each sighed, a blend of contentment, happiness and love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sooo...what did you think?<strong>


End file.
